


La Festa del Tacchino

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Flatliners (1990)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Meet the Family, Oh No One Bed What Do?, Post-Canon, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, Thanksgiving, no Italian was harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: The Nelson from Before wouldn't have been caught dead in a farmhouse stuffed with two dozen Labraccio cousins over Thanksgiving. But there's a lot of things that Nelson-Before didn't get right. And Nelson is trying, now. He's trying.





	La Festa del Tacchino

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tanrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanrin/gifts).



"You should go see your parents."

Across the library table, Nelson shot Dave what he hoped was a withering look. "For the last time, I'm not wasting one of the precious free weekends I have left in my young life pretending that I like my parents."

"Even for Thanksgiving? Come on, Nelson."

The Nelson of three months ago might have snapped at him. But the Nelson of three months ago had been a very different person, and the Nelson now - well, he was _trying_ to be better. He took a slow breath, then exhaled. "Look, just... humor me for a minute? I get that family's important to you. And if I had a family like yours it might be a different story. But I don't. And I...." He stopped, glancing away. "I'm just not sure I can put myself through that quite yet. Not after everything that happened."

He glanced up to find Dave watching him, lips thin with concern. "It's really that bad?" he said finally. "You're not just being...."

"Difficult?"

"Nelson." Dave cracked a smile.

Nelson gave a soft snort, only slightly begrudging. "No."

"Hm." Dave nodded slowly, glancing out into the library. There were a handful of study groups, talking, working quietly, though a few of their classmates had taken off a day early for the holiday. "I guess I'll tell mom you're coming with me, then."

"What?"

"Home." Grey eyes flicked back to him, smiling. "You said you'd go home for a family like mine, yeah?"

"I didn't literally mean - Dave, no offense, but I'm not spending an entire day driving to Pennsylvania just to eat and drive back."

Dave shook his head. "God, I'm not doing that either. We'll leave after lunch tomorrow, overnight on the way, and be in Scranton before lunch." He leaned closer, grinning. "Just wait until you try my Nonna's lasagne."

Nelson opened his mouth, then mentally smacked old!Nelson over the head before he could snark. "... I don't have a choice in this, do I?"

Dave shrugged. "You do. But if you stay home I'm staying with you. And hosting orphan Thanksgiving in your huge apartment."

Nelson closed his eyes while he counted to five. "... all right."

"Yeah?" A flash of surprise crossed Dave's face, and it was immediately replaced by a happiness so warm that Nelson couldn't help but feel a bit of his own grumpiness melt away. "Well, good. You'll like it. I'm excited to have company."

Nelson tried to grunt agreement, which didn't particularly work when he could feel himself smiling too. Trying had its rewards, sometimes.

§ § §

"Pack warm," Dave had told him, so Nelson had forgone the slobbish ease of scrubs and worn jeans, throwing an extra pair with a couple of shirts in a bag. Under his trench he pulled on one of the three sweaters his mother had mail-ordered for him last Christmas, bulky and bland but warm.

What he didn't expect was to toss his bag into the back of Dave's truck only to have it bounce off the expanse of a large mattress. He eyed it from the front seat. "Not enough beds in your house?"

"Never hurts to have an extra," Dave replied. "Gotta sleep somewhere tonight, anyway."

Nelson stared at him in alarm. "In the back of your _truck_? It's fucking November!"

"It's totally fine, tons of bedding. I do it every year. It's fun."

"It's insane. I'll pay for a motel."

Except that sometime long after sunset and before he could push the matter Nelson dozed off, not waking until the truck hit gravel road. He tried to blink his vision back into focus, adjusting where his glasses had gone askew on his nose. Dave's fingers tapped rapidly against the steering wheel as he drove, the radio blasting - how the hell had he slept through that? - and his body was stiff as he leaned towards the wheel.

Outside was black and trees. "You gonna murder me in the middle of the forest?"

Dave laughed. "Nah, just throw you in the back of my truck. We're almost there."

"I'm paying for a motel," Nelson reminded him, and Dave shook his head.

"I need to pass out hard. Can't make it to town. It'll be fine, I promise I won't molest you in your sleep."

For a moment the road ahead of Nelson tunneld to a single, shakey point of light, his pulse pounding in his ears. Nelson heard himself laugh, and panic spiked higher. Did the laugh sound normal? Jesus, why hadn't he thought about the reality of sharing a motel with Dave? Of sharing a _bed_ with Dave? And what were things going to be like at his parents?

Maybe he could get two motel rooms? "Dave, it's freezing out. I'll cover the rooms, let's just find the next town."

Dave gave a wry smile and shook his head. "Unless you're up to driving this beast, I gotta stop. Oh thank god, finally."

The headlights briefly illuminated the sign for a campground, and Nelson caught sight of some cabins through the trees, and here and there the brightly coloured nylon of a tent. Before he could think of any other arguments, Dave was pulling into a hollow in the trees, cutting the engine. "Grab your toothbrush, there's real bathrooms."

"Showers?" Faintly, Nelson flashed back to the communal showers of his high-school gym. He tried not to think about Dave standing under the spray of the water.

"Sorry, Princess. I'll hook you up at my parents." Dave hopped out of the truck, the vehicle rocking slightly as the door closed, and Nelson was left with no choice but to follow. He dug the small razor case out of his backpack and climbed out of the truck, blinking to try and adjust to the darkness before Dave rounded the truck, flashlight in hand. A climbing headlight, Nelson realized as he caught up with him, the strap dangling from his fingers, the beam of the light swinging across the road ahead of them as they walked. 

He shivered as he followed Dave down the gravel road towards one of the buildings, hunkering down inside his trenchcoat and suddenly wishing he was wearing several more layers. "You stay here before?"

"Usually every time I come home, it's an easy pit stop. Slept in a K-mart parking lot a couple of times but cops get suspicious of strange trucks in parking lots." There was a polished wood drop box mounted on the side of the first cabin they reached, and Dave pulled one of the envelopes from the holder beside it, putting the light's strap over his head long enough to fill it out and shove a five dollar bill inside. "Plus you can check in at whatever time. And flush toilets."

Nelson bit his lip on snarking that a motel would have had flush toilets AND normal showers. "Guess I'm getting the full Dave experience," he managed, and Dave laughed, briefly wrapping an arm around his shoulders to guide him towards the door.

"That's the spirit."

Did it get colder while they were brushing their teeth? Nelson was shivering by the time they got back to the truck, and grit his jaw to keep his teeth from chattering. Dave rubbed his back. "Sleep in your sweater. We'll sleep close. It'll be fine once we're settled, you'll see."

Part of Nelson wanted to say that he'd rather be cold, but he was tired enough to know that trying to say so would come off as more bitchy than joking. Instead he silently followed Dave's lead, climbing into the back of the truck and leaving his sneakers by the tailgate. He peeled out of his trench before quickly crawling under the pile of blankets, shivering under the heavy layer of wool. He'd ridden in the back of this truck more times than he could count but never thought anyone would be insane enough to sleep in it, with nothing but military canvas between them and the chill of the night. The raised wheel wells made the double mattress buckle slightly and his hips slid closer to the middle, though when Dave crawled in beside him and pressed his back against Nelson's, Nelson was tired enough and cold enough that he convinced his nerves that everything would be alright and quickly fell asleep.

§ § §

Waking up in the morning was disorienting. The back of Nelson's neck was cold, and his hip hurt from a random strange lump in the mattress. He was wearing too many clothes, too, and wrapped around....

Dave. Suddenly Nelson was wide awake, heart pounding in his ears. They'd both moved in the night, Dave stretching out on his back, and Nelson had wormed his way into the hollow under his arm, jamming his face in Dave's neck. Escaping the cold, he vaguely remembered. Was Dave awake? Maybe if he was careful he could extract himself without Dave noticing, he thought, even knowing that it was futile. How the hell was he going to explain - 

"Didn't take you for a cuddler, Nelson." Dave's words were thick with sleep, but affectionate, not teasing. Nelson felt the arm under him shift, wrapping around his shoulders, fingertips brushing his hair. It let a waft of morning air in under the blankets, chilly but refreshing.

"I'm like a cat," Nelson heard himself say. "Heat-seeking."

Dave chuckled, and yawned, patting his shoulder. "Think that might be the most accurate thing I've ever heard you say."

Nelson tried to think of something to say about that, simultaneously warring with the urge to pull away before their closeness became embarrassing. But Dave didn't seem to have a problem with it, fingers idly teasing his hair. Even after years of knowing him, Nelson still found it strange how comfortable Dave was with casual touch, with a hand on his back or an arm around his shoulders. Strange, when Nelson's history with touch had always been wrapped up in pain or sex or both. Hard not to wish that Dave's touch would just become one of the two so that he could set his own turbulent emotions to rights.

He closed his eyes to the idle caress of Dave's fingers and tried to be still, to ignore the rising panic that old!Nelson would have dealt with through anger and snark. Part of him - the part that desperately wanted old!Nelson gone - just wanted to enjoy the moment for whatever it was, to enjoy the touch that was neither pain nor sex despite the desire that curled warm in the pit of his stomach. But he had to pee, and waking up and being close to Dave had left him uncomfortably half-erect, and something was still digging into his hip - 

"Got colder than I thought last night," Dave murmured finally. "Sorry about that. Should have taken you seriously about the motel."

"S' fine," Nelson muttered, fighting against movement and feeling a resultant shudder of tension run through him. Dave must have felt it, too, because suddenly he was turning into him with a little hum of concern. Suddenly both hands were on him, rubbing his back and upper arm, suddenly he was so close, and suddenly Nelson couldn't breathe for wanting, for how easy it would be to lift his face and just... 

"Gotta take a piss," he said, and yanked away, fumbling out of the heavy cave of blankets and rooting around for his shoes, certain the frantic thrum of his heart had to be audible. His shoes were still where he'd left them, thank god, his trench balled up against them, and after a few moments of fighting with the truck's canvas ties and the tailgate Nelson managed to spill out into the bright sunshine, half blind from the light and the lack of glasses but thankfully managing to find a cigarette as he trudged towards the bathrooms.

At least he'd managed to hide his panic from Dave, who said nothing about it when he came into the bathrooms after him, setting Nelson's razor case down on the counter beside him as he was washing his hands. "'Bout half an hour to Clearfield where we can grab coffee and a bite to eat. Three hours to home. I'll give you first dibs on a shower and shave there?"

"Deal," Nelson replied, and retreated into the busyness of brushing his teeth and not having to talk.

§ § §

The three hours to Scranton were, blessedly, quiet, just long stretches of highway and rapidly cooling coffee and the distraction of the radio. Nelson never felt particularly conversive in the morning, but had come to realize that he enjoyed having someone else in his space, especially when that someone was Dave, quiet and easy. He hadn't had a lot of reasons to go on long drives with Dave, other than that trip out to see Winnie Hicks, and by the time they reached Scranton, Nelson found himself regretting the fact that he hadn't had the opportunity for more, when practicums and work would soon prevent him from going on them with Dave again.

Dave drove through the city and finally pulled off a tree-lined road just outside of town, the line of the trees parting to reveal a long drive leading to a rustic but well kept farmhouse, the wood shingles newly stained. A handful of trucks and station wagons were already parked along the drive, and Dave's eyes lit up as he found an empty patch of grass to pull the truck into. "Oh man, Aunt Gia made it in from New Jersey. She's weird, you'll like her."

Nelson eyed the vehicles. "Just how many aunts and uncles do you have, anyway?"

"Just four sets. And then a couple sets of older cousins with kids, and Lorenza and Nick live in the converted barn now with their baby. Don't worry, I've staked claim on the basement rec room, there's a lock on the door. Have to bring the mattress in, though, the fold-out's just a frame." He swung out of the driver's, practically bouncing as he headed to the back. "Coming?"

"I...'m gonna have a cigarette," Nelson muttered, hopping out as well and shaking one out of the pack. He heard a distant squeal, and looked up the drive to see two young children run from the front door of the house and out into the yard, chasing each other around. Spotting Dave, they started barreling down the drive, and Nelson stepped back behind the bulk of the truck on instinct, drawing deep on his cigarette. Soon they were attached to Dave's legs, laughing, greeting him, pulling him insistently towards the house, and Nelson found himself drawn into... chaos.

He forgot the kids names immediately, and a good number of everyone else's. Dave's younger siblings he knew by reputation - Marco and Rebecca and the serious, nine year old Sebastian that had been born a year before Dave's father had died, before his mother had moved the family back to Pennsylvania. The nearly two dozen cousins, spouses and their children were another matter, as was the living room and back porch full of uncles and the kitchen full of aunts. As Dave started making his way into the kitchen through a line of hugs and kisses Nelson wasn't even sure which one was Dave's mother - who'd always just been "My Mom" in Dave's stories - until Dave pulled one of them away from her baking. "Ma - this is Nelson!"

"So this is your Nelson!" The dark haired woman seemed just as delighted as Dave, beaming at him with flour-dusted cheeks as she wiped her hands on a tea towel. Her words were as lyrical with what was an unmistakably Italian accent as the others he'd seen throughout the house, and she reached up to take hold of his face, pressing a kiss to both cheeks. "What a good boy. I'm so glad you could come home with David." 

Then she turned away, calling out something completely in Italian, and the old woman who stood at the stove turned to look Nelson up and down critically. Then she frowned at Dave, her words Italian and clearly chiding, and Dave gave a startled laugh and a shock, holding both hands up, his cheeks actually reddening as he replied.

Nelson had never heard Dave speak Italian; he'd known his family had originated there, but he hadn't thought they were _this_ Italian. Dave's reply was laughing and stammered, not nearly as fluid or lyrical as the women's had been. The old woman sounded no less chiding as she crossed the kitchen to tap a wooden spoon smartly against his shoulder. Then she squinted at Nelson again through her glasses. "Eat more tomato," she said firmly, then turned back to the stove as the rest of the women in the kitchen laughed.

"That's my Nonna. She thinks you need more color in your cheeks," Dave replied apologetically, still plenty in his.

"Nevermind what Mamma says," Dave's mother said, smiling. "Go get settled and relax, open a bottle of wine. It will be a few hours before dinner is ready."

"Going," Dave replied, catching hold of Nelson's sleeve and towing him out of the room. "Sorry about that," he muttered. "Help me bring in the mattress?"

Nelson nodded, happy to escape the house. "I didn't realize your family was so...."

"Big?"

Italian, Nelson was going to reply, but nodded. He had one aunt, on his mother's side, but she lived in London and the few times he'd met her had been stiff and formal.

"You should see Christmas," Dave replied with a laugh, pulling down the tailgate and hopping up into the back, starting to stuff the pile of wool blankets into a duffel. "Paul and Cindy and their kids aren't even here."

Nelson couldn't even imagine. "How the hell do you go a whole weekend without someone killing somebody else?"

Dave shrugged, shouldering the duffle. "People do, sometimes. But the Labraccio women are in charge and things normally get sorted out. It's worth it, for family."

The whole day was rather surreal to Nelson, a kind of chaos and familiarity that part of him had thought only existed in movies. Showered and shaved he found himself a little less overwhelmed when he went back into the fray of family with Dave. They were all very nice, thankfully, even if they asked him too many questions about himself, and Nelson was relieved when they could finally sit down for food. 

They ate for what seemed like hours, starting with bread and olives and fried polenta and plates of meat, of thin-sliced tomato with lumps of creamy mozzarella drizzled in olive oil and balsamic. Then came "Nonna's lasagne,” which definitely lived up to its legendary status, and small tortellini, and flat noodles with cream sauce and mushrooms. Really, any time Nelson thought they were finished someone would get up from the table and bring in more food - roasted beef and pork and a whole baked trout and vegetables and turkey and eventually pies, and Nelson found himself escaping to smoke on the back porch several times just to escape Dave's mother's constant encouragements to eat more.

Nelson suspected that half the house might have fallen asleep if not for the strong espresso that was served with a myriad of pastries and some kind of strange fruit pie tart. And that was followed with more wine as they cleaned up, then sat down to talk, and every time Nelson turned around it seemed like his glass had been refilled.

Hours of chaos and small talk were never something Nelson aimed for - having to answer what felt like the same questions over and over to different relatives as random children hopped up on sugar chased each other around the house. But strangely... it wasn't nearly as bad as he'd thought it would be. And Nelson found himself unexpectedly happy just to watch Dave, who was clearly in his element, talking and laughing and telling harmless stories about school, punctuating things too often with a hand on Nelson's arm or shoulder. It was good, seeing Dave in his element, and even as the night progressed and the increasingly empty bottles of wine made the conversation more Italian than not, Nelson didn't mind. The little things he'd worried about didn't matter, he decided. He was here because Dave wanted him to be, and Dave was happy. That's what was most important.

Maybe being this new and better Nelson wasn't so hard after all.

Near midnight, when most the children had been carried off and put to sleep by various parents, Nelson found himself fighting to keep his eyes open, warm and fuzzy and sleepy from several hours of wine. "I'm gonna go pass out," he said, leaning in to Dave. "Stay up as long as you want."

Dave shook his head. "I'll come with you."

"You don't have to - "

"It's fine. Trust me." His gaze was briefly pointed, though he smiled. "Just let me do the rounds and I'll meet you down there."

Nelson managed to find Dave's mother to thank her, and she laughed, kissing his cheeks again, as warm with the wine as Nelson felt. "Ah, I am more than happy to have you with us. My David says so many nice things about you. You're very good for him. I will tell him this." Then she left, leaving Nelson strangely confused and happy to retreat to the basement.

The reality of sharing a bed with Dave for the second night in a row was still just as daunting. The pullout, at least, would give him slightly more space than the truck, and it wouldn't be cold. But he definitely couldn't sleep fully clothed again, which left him feeling rather awkward and exposed in boxers and his t-shirt as he went into the basement bathroom to brush his teeth. 

He heard the door open to a burst of raucous laughter, then close, and moments later Dave was joining him in the bathroom, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leaning into him. "Thank you."

The touch felt good. _Not sexual,_ Nelson reminded himself firmly, taking his toothbrush out of his mouth. "For what, going to bed?"

"Eh, that. Coming home with me, keeping me company. Giving me an excuse not to have to keep drinking and arguing about politics until three AM." Dave grinned as he spoke, arm tightening around his shoulder, and Nelson gave a surprised laugh, leaning over the sink to spit and casually pull away.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you this drunk," he said, rinsing his mouth.

"Just pleasantly sloshed," Dave replied cheerfully, still grinning at him as he straightened. "You drank as much as me. I'm sure you drank as much as me."

"Enough," Nelson agreed. He moved to step past him, only to have Dave's hand come up to press to the doorframe, blocking his exit, and when Nelson looked up at him he found a warmth and fondness to Dave's expression. There was something in his gaze that suddenly made Nelson remember the night of the first experiment, when there'd been nothing but the giddy wonder of success. The whole world had seemed more vibrant and beautiful, and he'd tried to explain it to Dave when they'd been alone in the back of his truck. Dave had just looked at him and smiled with such warmth and fondness, leaving Nelson wanting to kiss him more than he ever had before....

"I'm really glad you came with me," Dave murmured, making no move to lower his hand. "It surprised the hell out of me. And I know this was weird for you. But it made me really happy to have you with me, Nelson."

Was it the wine, that made all Nelson's words desert him? Even old!Nelson couldn't come up with anything witty to say. "Yeah, well. You have good ideas sometimes. I'm trying to listen more. I'm... trying to be better."

"I know." Dave's expression was suddenly serious, gazing at him for a long moment as if trying to see the thoughts behind his eyes. "Look... everything that happened... since we all came out on top, I think it was... you know. Good. I know you must be looking at the world differently now, because I am. And I like seeing you happier, Nelson. Just... don't feel like you have to censor yourself around me if you don't want to, or be something if you feel it's fake. I liked the old you, and I like the new you. I'll never not like you. You can still talk to me about whatever, no matter which you is you. Do you understand what I mean?"

For a moment Nelson couldn't reply. Dave was close enough to him that Nelson could feel the heat coming off his body in waves against his bare skin and through the thin cotton of his t-shirt. Belatedly he recognized that he ought to be panicking at their closeness, especially considering that he was barely dressed in more than boxers, but the wine made the world seem less daunting. Nelson wasn't quite certain exactly what he was trying to say, but Dave's words were earnest, and honest. He smiled, patting Dave's arm - just a pat, not a caress - and nodded. "Thanks, Dave. Brush your teeth."

"Mmm," Dave agreed, and, thank god, let him leave the bathroom.

Was sharing a bed with Dave really the best idea? Nelson felt strangely analytical as he tucked away his glasses for the night, and regarded the pullout, piled high with blankets. Then he looked at the two threadbare cushions that had been pulled off the couch when they'd pulled out the mattress frame, leaning against the wall. He could grab a blanket or two, surely it wouldn't be terrible.

He was just laying them down when Dave left the bathroom, pulling his shirt off over his head and hitting the lights, leaving the room dark apart from the single floor lamp he'd turned on beside the couch. "What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep."

"Not on the floor, you're not." Dave, half naked, wrapped one arm around his waist and gave a surprisingly strong yank towards the bed. "Come on. I didn't molest you last night, did I?"

"Maybe that's the problem," Nelson found himself replying before he could think the better of it, then froze. "I didn't mean...."

"... yeah?" Dave's arm tightened around his waist as Nelson looked up at him, finding his friend's gaze intent, pupils blown wide in the low light. His voice was low when he spoke. "Is that the problem?"

Nelson felt like he could hardly breathe, trying to make sense of his reactions. Did Dave really think he meant.... "You're drunk," he managed to reply, the words husky in his throat.

Dave's free hand moved to cup his cheek, holding it in place, eyes searching his. "I can be, if you want me to be," he said finally, soft and low. "Tomorrow we can forget either of us ever said anything. Whatever you want."

Nelson swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry. Surely he couldn't mean.... "What do you want?" he managed, feeling almost dizzy with the effort of asking.

Dave just smiled, silent for a long moment, but his fingers were firm on Nelson's jaw. Then, giving Nelson more than enough time to pull away, he leaned closer, finally, finally bringing their mouths together.

Panic and desire both spiked through Nelson's body. Half of him felt like this couldn't be real, like somehow he'd fallen asleep on the couch and was imagining everything. He brought a hand up to grab Dave's hip, clenching at the denim of his jeans, the warm solidity of his form. In response Dave pulled him closer, into the warmth of his body, and as his lips parted against Nelson's he gave a soft groan, low and unmistakably hungry, that Nelson's cock couldn't ignore.

"Dave - " he managed to gasp, and Dave's fingers slid into his hair, his mouth moving to nuzzle his jaw.

"Do you want me to be drunk?" he murmured again, breath warm on his ear. "Tell me to go to bed and I will, I'll stop."

"Don't be," Nelson whispered, desire spiking again at Dave's answering groan, at the warmth of his mouth on his jaw. He tightened his hand on Dave's hip, sliding the other around him, up his bare back, and closing his eyes to the press of his body. "Don't stop. Just don't... god, Dave, please...."

"Please what, baby?" The word was low, wonderfully possessive against Nelson's earlobe. Dave's hand, splayed low on his back, encouraged the press of his hips. "Tell me what you need."

Nelson clenched his eyes tighter. Part of him wanted to say nothing, painfully aware that pushing his luck could result in things going very wrong. He should just take whatever this was, even if it meant stiff awkwardness and denials tomorrow morning. But he couldn't, he realized. After spending so long denying and hiding his own feelings he couldn't throw it away for some drunken fumble if it wasn't _real_.

"Don't be drunk," he whispered, feeling himself tremble as he turned his face to nuzzle Dave's ear. "If this won't still be real tomorrow then I don't want it at all, I can't - "

"God, Nelson." Then Dave was kissing him again, breath a ragged gasp against his lips as he held him closer, fingers snaking up the back of his t-shirt. "Never," he gasped between kisses that grew steadily more demanding. "God, Never. Always want you. Always liked you, told you I'd always - "

Nelson cut him off with a harder kiss, finally letting go of the remains of his self control. It was too good, finally kissing Dave. Finally letting go to his desire, to the pleasure of Dave's bare skin, the feel of his hands on his body. His cock pulsed harder with want, already far more committed than his conscious mind, and he let himself rock into the press of their bodies, against the roughness of Dave's jeans and the hard ridge of his cock he could feel underneath.

Dave pressed one thigh between his, arm tightening around his waist, and in a move so smooth Nelson was sure that he'd practiced it, turned and pulled him towards the bed, urging him down onto his back. Nelson wouldn't have dreamed of fighting it, pulling Dave along with him, the weight and heat of his body exquisite on top of him.

"Wanted to do this this morning," Dave breathed. "Every morning. Just wanted to pull you to me and never let go - "

"I wanted you to," Nelson managed to gasp in reply, then kissed him again, wrapping one thigh up around him. Dave's jeans were too rough when all he wanted to do was rut up against his body and never stop, so he pushed a hand between them, trying to find the button, relieved when Dave pulled back enough to help. It was awkward and fumbled, pulling at his jeans and boxers until they were down around his thighs. Then he couldn't help but reach for Dave's cock, needing to feel the weight of it in his fingers, the satisfaction of how hard he was and the groan it pulled from Dave's lips as much of an aphrodisiac as everything else had been.

"Oh fuck, baby...." Dave shifted, pulling him onto his side, one arm tight around his waist. The other went to Nelson's boxers, and in moments Nelson was thrusting up desperately into the grip of his hand, a needy little whine escaping his lips as Dave jerked him.

"So fucking good," Dave gasped against his lips. The head of his cock was slick with arousal against Nelson's palm as he stroked him, and Nelson smoothed it down the shaft, stroking him more urgently.

Part of him thought he ought to have more finesse, but it wasn't like he had more than a few desperate, drunken fumbles of experience to pull from when it came to men. Just a few nights of hope that had soured to denial in the morning, to broken friendships. "Don't leave tomorrow," he whispered again, and Dave gave a choked noise against his mouth as he kissed him.

"Never," he breathed, stroking him more firmly. "Promise. Couldn't bear to ever leave you. My Nelson. Oh god, my Nelson...."

It was true, Nelson realized with a sudden surge of relief. Dave had never left, even when he'd tried to push him away. Dave had been the only one who'd never given up on him, who'd never left, who'd _saved_ him - 

Orgasm, at Dave's hands, was more exquisite than he ever thought possible.

Afterwards Dave held him close, and where part of Nelson still feared feigned sleep or awkwardness, with Dave there was only tenderness. Dave's lips traced slow, nuzzling tracks over his skin, his fingers warm on Nelson's back where they dipped under the hem of his t-shirt. Nelson felt like he had a million questions to ask, but didn't know where to start, or how to break the silence.

"You okay?" Dave murmured finally, lips soft against his temple.

"... yeah," Nelson whispered, and let out a long breath. "... hope your family didn't hear us."

Dave gave a small snort. "At this point they wouldn't hear a circus if it ran through our front yard. Don't worry, you're not the first person I've had down here."

Nelson pulled back to look at him. "... you make a habit of drunkenly seducing innocent guys in your grandmother's basement over Thanksgiving?"

Dave gave a soft laugh, and he looked away. "Not intentionally. And not... not for a while. Had a couple of relationships go pretty sour. Guys and girls. Been a while since I've brought someone home to meet the family."

Nelson stared at him. "Dave... does your family _already_ think we're dating?" Suddenly a number of things started to make a lot more sense.

Dave still didn't meet his gaze. "Well, I... didn't really do anything to dissuade them," he admitted finally. "I don't usually bring people home unless I.... you know." He looked to him finally, the pupils of his gray eyes blown wide in the lamplight. "I like you, Nelson. I want this to be real, too."

Somehow it all seemed so surreal. Nelson gave a little shake of his head. "You really brought me home for Thanksgiving to seduce me. I never thought you...."

Dave stroked a strand of hair back from Nelson's forehead, his touch gentle. "You're not the only one who came out of... what we did... wanting to be better. Convinced myself for a long time that being with anyone was a bad idea, and that you'd never want me anyway... and then I almost lost you, and I...." He stopped, wetting his lips. "I want to be with you. I think I just needed some time alone and a bit of wine to grow a pair and tell you."

He looked strangely anxious at the admission, and Nelson found himself smiling, leaning in to kiss him. "Were you hoping I'd molest you in the back of your truck?" he purred, and felt Dave relax against him.

"We were slowly getting there," he murmured, returning his kisses, slow and languid. "Guess I should have just told you, huh?"

"You should have. I've heard that sex while camping is fucking in tents," Nelson couldn't help but quip, and Dave gave a surprised laugh against his mouth.

"That's fucking terrible."

"Still wanna date me?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

_~ Fine ~_


End file.
